


and with a green and yellow melancholy

by cirriform



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Animated GIFs, Art, Digital Art, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, or is it????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirriform/pseuds/cirriform
Summary: suga pines for what he cannot hold.content warning: eyestrain, bright colors, flashing lights
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	and with a green and yellow melancholy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo/gifts).



> happy (belated) valentine's day exprezzo!! I wanted to try something new with this, so: gif. thank you for the prompts, and I hope you enjoy!!

**Author's Note:**

> title from [twelfth night](http://shakespeare.mit.edu/twelfth_night/twelfth_night.2.4.html). more of my [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SVr4cayxIU) [fuel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dr-bQEMlN7M). much love to you, have a beautiful day and take care of yourself! <33


End file.
